


All Of The Stars

by FluffyJjaeni27



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic, cute!jaehwan, tsundere!minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyJjaeni27/pseuds/FluffyJjaeni27
Summary: "No hyung, don't make me dance. I'm not good at slow dancing. Noooooo.""I'm surprised that you still have a little bit of shame?""You're mean.""No, I'm not.""You are. And I'm not dancing with you. People here might look at us in disgust.""Who cares about everyone in this party when I'm focused on you? I don't care if they are grossed out. Now stop being cute and cut off that pout. Let's dance."





	All Of The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, as I am on a hiatus with my other fic "He's The Boss", I tried to write a one-shot story. They said that it'll help if you're stuck on not writing the next chapter. Also, this was my first time writing angst so-, I hope it will turn out good.
> 
>  
> 
> ｡.•*¨*•♬✧  
> ᴛʜɪs ᴡᴀs ɪɴsᴘɪʀᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴛʜᴇ sᴏɴɢ "ᴀʟʟ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ sᴛᴀʀs" ʙʏ ᴇᴅ sʜᴇᴇʀᴀɴ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ɪs ᴀ ᴠᴇʀʏ ʙᴇᴀᴜᴛɪғᴜʟ sᴏɴɢ, ɪ'ᴅ ʀᴇᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴅ ʟɪsᴛᴇɴɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ɪᴛ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴅɪɴɢ. ᴀʟsᴏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ sᴏɴɢ ᴡᴀs ᴀɴ ᴏsᴛ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏᴠɪᴇ " ᴛʜᴇ ғᴀᴜʟᴛs ɪɴ ᴏᴜʀ sᴛᴀʀs " ʙᴜᴛ ɪᴛ ʜᴀᴅ ɴᴏ ᴄᴏɴɴᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ sᴛᴏʀʏ. ɪ ɪɴᴛᴇʀᴘʀᴇᴛᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ sᴏɴɢ ᴅɪғғᴇʀᴇɴᴛʟʏ sᴏ ɪ ʜᴏᴘᴇ ʏᴏᴜ'ᴅ ᴇɴᴊᴏʏ ɪᴛ. ʜᴇʀᴇ ɢᴏᴇs ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ.  
> ｡.•*¨*•♬✧

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

It's just another night, and I'm staring at the moon

 

I saw a shooting star and thought of you

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hyung, do you think shooting stars are real?"

 

 

 

"Jaehwan-ah, you just turned 22, are you still this childish?"

 

 

 

"But hyung! What if they are really real? What would you wish for?"

 

 

 

"I'd wish for you to shut up and sleep."

 

 

 

"It's still early."

 

 

 

"It's literally 3 AM, and we're out here on the rooftop, shivering."

 

 

 

"But you're hugging me right? Don't feel cold now, I'm here."

 

 

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

I sang a lullaby by the waterside and knew

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

 

 

"Why did you bring me here Jaehwan-ah? This is too far from the dorm! Where did you borrow that car?"

 

 

 

"It was Manager's spare car hyung. Also, it's nice here, don't you think?"

 

 

 

"It's just a simple lake. What's special."

 

 

 

"You're also simple hyung. But why are you special?"

 

 

 

"Shut up."

 

 

 

"Just admit it hyung, it's beautiful here."

 

 

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

If you were here, I'd sing to you

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

 

 

"Look at the moon hyung, it's just a quarter. Such a shame."

 

 

 

"That's just natural Jaehwan. Do you want it to be full?"

 

 

 

"Nah, but I'd love to hear your voice right now."

 

 

 

"You're random."

 

 

 

"You'll sing anyways. Come on hyung, sing! Also, don't stop stroking my hair. It feels good."

 

 

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

You're on the other side, as the skyline splits in two

 

I'm miles away from seeing you

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

 

 

"When are you going to come home hyung? It's been 3 days since you went there in Japan."

 

 

 

"Stop whining, Jaehwan. You know it's for our sub-unit. Hyung's gonna come home tomorrow night, so stop throwing a tantrum."

 

 

 

"Don't you miss me?"

 

 

 

"I don't."

 

 

 

"Well, I do. So much."

 

 

 

"...Goodnight Jaehwan."

 

 

 

"Goodnight hyung."

 

 

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

But I can see the stars from America

 

I wondered, do you see them too?

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

 

 

"Hyung, this is my first time stargazing here in L.A! I didn't know it would be this wonderful!"

 

 

 

"You're being excited over such small matter. It's basically just another bunch of random stars."

 

 

 

"No hyung, look at this! It gives me inspiration to write a song."

 

 

 

"Then write one."

 

 

 

"Okay, but heads up, it's gonna be all about you."

 

 

 

"Sure."

 

 

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

So open your eyes and see

 

The way our horizons meet

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

 

 

"You have beautiful eyes, hyung."

 

 

 

"Don't just blurt out something like that in front of my face, Jaehwan."

 

 

 

"But it's true! It's so nice, very fox-like."

 

 

 

"You have nice eyes too Jaehwan-ah."

 

 

 

"Really?"

 

 

 

"Yeah, but I love your cheeks more."

 

 

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

And all of the lights will lead

 

Into the night with me

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

 

 

"No hyung, don't make me dance. I'm not good at slow dancing. Nooooo."

 

 

 

"I'm surprised that you still have a little bit of shame?"

 

 

 

"You're mean."

 

 

 

"No, I'm not."

 

 

 

"You are. And I'm not dancing with you. People here might look at us in disgust."

 

 

 

"Who cares about everyone in this party when I'm focused on you? I don't care if they are grossed out. Now stop being cute and cut off that pout. Let's dance."

 

 

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

And I know these scars will bleed

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

 

 

"Why are you being so immature Jaehwan? It was just for filming! It was natural to touch her hips for the choreography!"

 

 

 

"But I hated it! You shouldn't have agreed with that choreography!"

 

 

 

"What do you want me to do?! Say that I'm uncomfortable with the dance just because you said so? Be professional Jaehwan. There's no malice in what we are doing!"

 

 

 

"But hyung, you know that I get-"

 

 

 

"Jaehwan, you're my boyfriend. So you don't need to be jealous! I don't even know if I made the right choice in choosing you!"

 

 

 

"You know what? Maybe you did! Maybe you really made a bad choice. I'm out. Do whatever you want."

 

 

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

But both of our hearts believe

 

All of these stars will guide us home

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

 

 

"Jaehwannie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean a thing with what I said."

 

 

 

"I was hurt."

 

 

 

"I know, I know baby. I'm so sorry because of that. Hyung was a total jerk. I didn't consider your feelings. Please forgive me."

 

 

 

"You know I can't get mad at you for a long time right?"

 

 

 

"I'm so lucky to have you as my boyfriend Jaehwan-ah. Don't ever forget that."

 

 

 

"But hyung, how did you chase and find me here?"

 

 

 

"I thought this lake was special to you and I just thought that you'd want to let off steam and strargaze here."

 

 

 

"You know me well, hyung."

 

 

 

"Of course. I love you."

 

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

I can hear your heart on the radio beat

 

They're playing "Chasing Cars" and I thought of us

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

 

 

"That's an old cheesy song Mr. Kim."

 

 

 

"You have a bad taste in music then, Mr. Hwang."

 

 

 

"You're such an oldie Jaehwan. You even have this old model of a radio."

 

 

 

"Old is gold hyung."

 

 

 

"Fine. You win. And yes, this song is nice, even though it's old."

 

 

 

"IT'S NOT OLD, IT'S GOOD HYUNG."

 

 

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

Back to the time you were lying next to me

 

I looked across and fell in love

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

 

 

"Stop staring at me hyung, it's creepy."

 

 

 

"You're just very pretty to stare at Kim Jaehwan. What can I do about that?"

 

 

 

"Hyung! Stop being corny. You know I don't like it when you're acting like that."

 

 

 

"Oh, but you better cherish it. I'm only going to be "corny" as you say, for today."

 

 

 

"No problem, I'm used to a cold you anyway."

 

 

 

"I'm not that cold."

 

 

 

"You are. You ignore me sometimes."

 

 

 

"You know that I love you so much right? Even though I'm like that, it doesn't erase the fact that I love you very much."

 

 

 

"I know hyung."

 

 

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

So I took your hand back through lamp lit streets, I knew

 

Everything led back to you

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

 

 

"It's cold here Jaehwan, why are you sitting in this bench alone? If I didn't go to the convenience store, I wouldn't have found out that you're gone."

 

 

 

"I just wanted some time alone, Hyung."

 

 

 

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

 

 

 

"Nothing. I just wanted to think of certain things. No need to worry. It's not that important."

 

 

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

So can you see the stars over Amsterdam?

 

You're the song my heart is beating to

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

 

 

"Jaehwan, it's beautiful right?"

 

 

 

"It's more beautiful than the stars in Korea, Jaehwannie."

 

 

 

"You're still there right?"

 

 

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

So open your eyes and see

 

The way our horizons meet

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

 

 

"Hyung is just here, Jaehwan-ah. You can come and visit me everytime. I won't be afraid. J-just..let me see you for one last time please."

 

 

 

"Is it nice up there? Can you still see me? Watch over me okay?"

 

 

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

And all of the lights will lead

 

Into the night with me

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

 

 

"Jaehwan-ah, I met this boy today. He kind of looks like you. But you're more handsome and prettier though."

 

 

 

"Jaehwan-ah, it's nearing 12 AM, I will go home now alright? I will come back and stargaze tomorrow."

 

 

 

"The members miss you Jaehwan.And I.. I-i...I miss you so much baby. Please just let me see you one more time. Please."

 

 

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

And I know these scars will bleed

 

But both of our hearts believe

 

All of these stars will guide us home

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

 

 

"Jaehwan-ah. It's been 1 year. 365 days without you is hell. But I can still feel you in my heart. Just, stay there okay? I want to be close to you no matter what."

 

 

 

"Jaehwan-ah, I brought you your favorite flowers today. I placed them nicely next to you. It looks beautiful right? Just like you."

 

 

 

"Jaehwannie, you should have told me sooner. I could have made a very great bucketlist and did all the things that you wanted to do. I could have married you in front of millions of people. I could have cuddled with you for hours and hours. I could have kissed you endlessly. I could have been a better boyfriend to you. We could've had the best time of our lives together."

 

 

 

"Jaehwan-ah, I already prayed for a miracle. Why aren't you coming back? Hyung misses you so much. Please come back. I-i want to hug you so badly.."

 

 

 

"Jaehwan-ah, we could have made that lake our wedding place right? You were right. I just realized how beautiful the place was."

 

 

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

I can see the stars

 

From America

 

｡.•*¨*•♬✧♪¸¸.•*¨*•.

 

 

 

 

 

"I love you so much Jaehwan. But you're gone. And now you're one of those stars I see."

 

 

 

 

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ    ✧☆.｡.:*　　.｡.:*☆

 

✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ    ✧☆.｡.:*　　.｡.:*☆

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ    ✧☆.｡.:*　　.｡.:*☆

 

✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ    ✧☆.｡.:*　　.｡.:*☆

 


End file.
